Super Metroid: The Fanfiction
by Jammin-2099
Summary: Who am I? I am a Bounty Hunter. Those who do evil shiver at my name, for I am as unstoppable as a force of nature. My name is Samus Aran. This is MY story.
1. Every Story has a Beginning

Metroid: The Fanfiction

by jammin2099

Hey guys, Just picked up Super Metroid again, and thought I would give it a shot at trying to write out a story with it. Forgive me if this isn't the best thing I've written. As always, C&C is welcomed, and Flames will be handled personally by Zero and X. Because nothing says "Be nice" like a fully charged and primed Plasma Buster Cannon in your face.

Chapter One:

Every Story has a Beginning.

---------

Return To The Beginning

by Samus Aran

Hello, my name is Samus Aran, and this?

This is my story.

It is who I am, and Who I have been, and who I will be, until my death.

I have seen death, and destruction.

I have embodied the same.

I have brought to justice countless pirates, rogues, and theives.

However, none of these criminals compare to my greatest threat, the Zebesian Space Pirates.

Led by a strange life form known only as "Mother Brain", these insect-like creatures went on a rampage across the galaxy for decades, pillaging and stealing, killing and looting, and wiping out any colonies that dared to oppose them. My own included.

I don't know why I was spared that day when the Zebesian raiding parties descended on our Mining colony, perhaps they saw no reason to execute a child, but I do know the only reason I survived was because of the Chozo.

The ancient Chozo, a benevolent bird-like race from across the stars. They found my body, burned and broken from the flames of my dying home. They brought me aboard their ship, watched over my recovering wounds, taught me their strange language. A small child such as myself soon repressed the horrible memories of the raid, gathering new, better memories from the kind avian race.

However, all too soon, the memories came rushing back, as the Chozo and I watched from afar as another colony was razed by the marauding Space Pirates. It was then I made my decision.

I asked the Chozo to rebuild me.

To give me the strength to fight this evil...

...and they did. My life would never be the same.

The Chozo had trained me from the moment I had fully healed, the Chozo blood they had used to save my life, now making me stronger and faster than your average humanoid. The training was rigorous, but necessary to learn to control this newfound strength. I had learned quickly, my movements ever more graceful and deadly.

But it was not enough.

That was when I asked them to make me a warrior. To give me the weapons I would need to fight evil. They were hesitant at first, but were soon convinced when I passed their trials of adulthood.

Soon after, they gifted me with the Powersuit I now wear. The price I paid for this request was high. My entire right arm, up to the elbow. But it was a price I paid eagerly, to gain my revenge upon the evil that had destroyed my previous life.

And so, having been outfitted with the Chozo's technology, and protected by the wonders of my Chozo Powersuits armor, I began my search, tracking the pirates to the ancient planet Zebes. A long lost relic of the Chozo race. Ancient homeland to a species that had no true home. A majestic planet, defiled by the smooth-bored tunnels the Pirates excavated to build their base. It only fueled my righteous anger further.

I wiped them out. Destroyed every last one of the Pirates. I could hear them over the communicator in my helmet, as the translator unit struggled to keep up with their chatter. I heard them as their cries of fear began to rise as they uttered my new name for them, "The Hunter." I listened as they began running when they saw me, but my revenge was not to be denied. I was as a Fury, my Power Cannon ripping through their exoskeletons and laying them to waste, their remains being crushed underfoot as I 'Hunted' the others down, one by one.

Hours later, after escaping the deadly grasp of the Metroids and my first encounter with them, and killing Mother Brain herself, I emerged from the planet. Surprisingly not far from where I had landed. As I stood beside my ship watching the entrance self-destruct, I finally gave in to my grief. After seventeen years, I finally fell to my knees and wept out all my sorrows of my lost home and family. 'Finally, I have brought them retribution.' I had thought.

But it was not to last. Soon after leaving the planet, I picked up their trail again, heading for a planet far on the edge of the system. A planet named Chozoniam by the Chozo race. It had been a paradise for the Chozo. However, this paradise too, was not meant to last, being infected with the plague of the comet that crashed down into it's core, Bringing what they called "The Great Poison", or as the Pirates named it, Phazon.

This planet was where I finally read of the Chozo's ancient writings, finding them scattered far and wide across the planet, etched upon the great slabs of rock for eternity. I learned of their lives before the Phazon took root, and of their slow slide into madness as my benefactors were slowly driven to insanity by the vile poison. All this I learned, and kept with me, even as I faced the Pirates and their experiments, the Metroids. After a desperate battle with Meta-Ridley, a cybernetic rebuild of my evil foe, I descended into the core of the planet itself, where I faced Metroid Prime.

Until then, never had I know such a fierce foe, and never had I been taken so close to the edges of my endurance. In the end, it was only by the unseen blessing of my suits viral Phazon corruption that I was able to defeat it.

And even now, I feel that it is still out there. That we are somehow linked, joined together by an unbreakable bond, and that the end of one of us would surely be the end of the other.

After I had defeated the Prime metroid, I left for deep space, and the United Space Military Core base for repairs, and to claim the bounty on the Pirates of Zebes. However, upon my arrival, I made a dreadful discovery. The scientists there had discovered the origin of the Metroids, an asteroid that had been designated SR-388. I was immediately dispatched to the mission they had to wipe out the Metroids from the galaxy. At least, they gave me the mission after I had run out and left for the asteroid as soon as my repairs were completed. They had only finished the main systems to my suit and ship, so I had once again been left with only my Powersuit and my main Power cannon.

SR-388 was a hellish place. Devoid of features upon it surface, I discovered that like Zebes, the asteroid had a labyrinthine maze of tunnels below it's surface. The Chozo had been here as well it had seemed, as I found many duplicates of my old weaponry stashed amongst the myriad chambers.

Finally, after days of traveling below the surface, I had finished all of the metroids. There were no more Metroid readings appearing on my scope. On my way out though, following my HUD's navigation system to the nearest exit it detected, I heard a loud roar, and a massive reading appeared on my scope. One last metroid had appeared, and when I found it, I was taken for a moment in fearful awe. A queen metroid, in all her glory had been resting, until my genocide of the metroids had disturbed her sleep.

The fight was fierce, made even more so by the closed quarters we fought in, her draconic form lashing everywhere at once it would seem. In the end though, I was victorious, detonating my missiles inside her body, and killing the majestic beast. I sat down, thinking on what I had done. Was I really justified in this? Was I right to decide the fate of a race of creatures that were only acting on what they understood was necessary to their survival? These thoughts and more plagued me as I sat in the chamber of the queen metroid, her broken and shattered eggs littering the rock floor.

After hours of thought, I was no closer to an answer than I had been after the battle. But I picked myself up, and moved towards the exit, ready to leave and return home. As I stood, I heard behind me a pitiful, but frighteningly familiar chirp. As I slowly turned around the sound got closer, until I turned fully and found myself face to face with a newborn metroid, just hatched from it's shell. As it swarmed around me, I instinctively brought up my cannon, prepared to blast the creature into oblivion like all its brethren.

It floated around me for a moment, chirping that same pitiful note, and though it landed on me several times, it never latched on to begin draining me. It was floating about me as if it were some small bird that thought I was its...

And then the thought hit me. 'It thinks I'm its mother?!' That thought coursed through my mind, rendering me speechless as I watched it's flight which made it cling to me as though I could make everything alright.

So I left the planet, and took the young one with me. I thought it could be used for the good of the universe. I took it to the BSD Labs, and left it in their care. I was told they would care very well for the Metroid and that their research would bring a hopefully unlimited source of energy to the universe. I left, secure in the knowledge that the work was for the good of mankind.

A few lightyears out from the center I suddenly received a distress call...

The research station was under attack!!!

--------

Well, this is the first chapter of my Metroid Fanfic. Hope you like it, It's hopefully going to be a sort of novelization of the Super Metroid game. Sorry this chapter doesn't have much Super Metroid Storyline to it, and it's mainly the back story to S. Metroid, But I had to start somewhere, and this is where my mind took me. Every story I write is a journey of my own mind into the universe I am writing about. I am Glad only that I am able to describe my journeys. As I know, some individuals tend to take a series more seriously than others, please if you are one of these people, remember what I have said above. I only describe the Journey, It's up to your mind to interpret what that Journey looks like.

I don't own Metroid, It belongs to Nintendo. For Continuity, and since it's not out yet, This Fanfic plays out as if the new Metroid Prime 2: Echoes has not happened yet. Also Since the storyline is set that way, Fusion also has not happened yet.

Next chapter...

--As I stepped off my ship into the Zebesian air, I took in the sites of my landing zone. I had landed within a few metres of where I had been when I first left Zebes years ago. I could see the corroding metal of the doorway to the Tourian escape tunnel I had used years ago when I first destroyed the Zebes Pirate base....--

Stay Vigilant, Hunters.


	2. On Station

Metroid: The Fanfiction

by jammin-2099

AKA

Zero the Dimensional Traveler

Well, here we go, another chapter of Metroid. For all you Die-hard Dimensional Travels fans out there, I am working on getting the next chapter out. However please be patient as my inspiration for that story has fled for the moment. It is NOT dead. Not by a long shot.

As before, All flames will be handled by X and Zero. Would ya like to learn about using a Sabre like Zero? Then Flame me and Find out. The HARD way...

--------

Chapter Two:

On Station

--------

I was only a few light years away from the station when I received the Distress call.

The Station was under attack!

I immediately reversed course and headed back to the station with as much speed as my tiny ship could handle.

Think "you" are a good pilot? Try dodging orbiting asteroids while moving at about three quarters lightspeed. I was flying like a pilot possessed. My only thought being that I was the only one in range that would receive the distress call for at least the next two days, and then it would be too late.

I arrived only a few moments after, coming into range of the conventional communications array. It was strange as I approached, because I was hailing the station, and it's beacon was responding, but I wasn't able to contact the research team. It was then I noticed the running lights that normally ring the station weren't operational.

That was my first warning.

I took my ship in and docked it manually, then stood from my crash chair and stepped over to my gravi-lift. Taking a moment to ensure that my helmet was on and sealed properly, I hit the activation control, and straightened as the artificial gravity in the lift began to lower me through the docking tube and into the first airlock.

As I descended into the darkened station I ran a scan of the station interior. As I had thought from the lights being down, and several cracked window panels I had seen on my approach, the station had blown its main air supply, and was almost airless. I continued checking the other systems through my ships connection to the main computers, discovering that gravity was offline as well.

I was about halfway down the tube when something flew past the outer glass of the airlock tube. I got a glimpse of a slightly barbed tail before it vanished again. My cannon arm came up reflexively, but I pushed it back down.

Not a good idea to try to fire through the tube that is taking you the station, especially with me only halfway through it.

I reached the station safely, and confirmed that the gravity was indeed offline, as I began to float upward again as soon as the Gravi-lift shut down. I activated the magnetic clamps on my boots and listened as my boots made a soft 'Ka-thunk Ka-thunk' as they snapped down to the floor. After a moments disorientation, I found my balance and started my slow trek across the airlock towards the inner door.

As I reached the door, I noticed a panel nearby marked Gravity Control. I reached forward to hit the switch, but something made me stop. I twisted my self around as best I could and raised my cannon to the darkness, listening for the stray sound that had alerted me. The docking bay was as silent as death as I watched carefully for a threat.

After a moment, I slowly turned back to the control panel, and pressed in the activator for the gravity control. A slow hum broke out from deep within the station, and a moment later, I felt my weight slowly return to me. Soon, I had the inner door open, and I proceeded into the main corridor of the station.

-------

The hall was deathly quiet as I slowly made my way towards the control center of the station. Practically every computer station I saw along the way had some kind of damage to it, and long claw marks were gouged in the walls in several staggered places down the hallway. When I reached the security door to the main lab, I confirmed my suspicions about the claw marks. Something large had come through here, and it had ripped the titanium-reinforced door to shreds.

As my danger senses began screaming at me that something was seriously wrong, I stepped through the doorway, into the main laboratory. It was dark in the room, the power to the lights either shut off or cut. Reaching over to the wall with my "good" arm, I found a light switch, and flipped it. Nope, power to the labs had been cut, that was a sign I didn't need right then. Switching to infrared, I began looking over the lab. Everything in this room was damaged, and there were those familiar claw marks everywhere. I was examining a rather large claw mark and trying to figure out why it was so familiar, when something wet squelched under my foot.

My first thought as I lit a flare to see what I had stepped on was, 'These labs are cleansuit only, why would there be something...like...this...' My thoughts slowly faded out as I got my first look at what it was.

It was a human arm.

I quickly located the rest of the scientist a few metres away, lying in a pool of his own blood. The other scientists were scattered about the room, each one having been torn to bloody pieces by their unknown aggressor. As I took all this in, I noticed something else, the experiment tube where the metroid capsule had been stored had been shattered, the light of my flare playing off the glittering shards scattered across the floor, and the metroid capsule itself was missing completely.

This was not good.

I left the fallen scientists where they lay, saying a solemn Chozo prayer to the deceased as I left them behind. The cleanup team from the USMC Emergency Services would be there as soon as they received the distress call. I had bigger problems to deal with.

Switching back to normal scan mode, I left from the other side of the Lab, heading into the hallway to the main control room for the Station. The doors on this side were torn open just as the other set had been, but the gouges in the walls showed bloodstains on them now as they crawled in twisted patterns down the hallway. As I came to the large security door at the end I noticed immediately that it was strangely unharmed, with only a small trail of the spilled blood stains going under it.

My danger sense peaked as I approached the door, something was not right. I reached forward and hit the activation control, ignoring my mental warnings for the moment, and watched as the door opened. There in the center of the room, highlighted by a spotlight from above, sat the metroid hatchling in it's containment unit. It squealed pitifully as it saw me enter the room, knowing that I had come looking for it. After taking a few steps towards the small creature, I stopped as I heard the sound of a heavy claw landing on the deck of the station. The floor rumbled as I heard more of the large footsteps, and then I caught sight of what it was.

I could only watch in shocked surprise as a draconic form stomped forth out of the shadows. He screeched at me in a shrill, ear-splitting scream, as he reached down and lifted the metroid in it's container.

"Ridley..." I growled out as he hefted the container, and stared down his blackened beak at me.

"Ah, hello there 'Hunter'..." Ridley's gravelly voice rumbled out. "It's beennn such a lonnng time sinsssss we last tannngled..." He continued, his reptile nature slurring his words.

"I remember you Ridley, I left you burning alive in that Lava pit you call a home on Zebes, and the last time I saw you, you were a corpse hanging from a pirate research stations medical unit."

"Ah, yesss.....The piratesss were mossst helpful in ressstoring me. I feel better thannn ever, come to thinnnk of it. I mussst remember to thannnk them when I returnnn. I'll jussst be taking thisss wonderful little sssspessssimen here with me. I think it will do nicccely for an appropriate 'thank you' gift, don't you?

"Over my dead and rotting body, reptile..." I stated coldly as I raised my arm cannon.

"Oh, how I would love to ssstay and Have thisss chat with you Hunter," he said as he reached over to a panel in the wall, and tapped a quick sequence in on the keys there, "But I do have a sssschedule to keep you know." He hissed out as alarms began blaring throughout the station.

--Self Destruct Activated--

--Countdown at 3:00:00 and counting...--

"Casnimet!" I swore as Ridley leapt to the air and punched his way out through the bulkhead. Looking out the Hole he tore as the last remaining air escaped into space, I saw him leaving the asteroid field the station was hidden in. Taking a look over at the panel again, I swore again, Seeing the Timer was down half a minute already. I turned and dashed for the exit, hoping I could get back to my ship on time.

--Countdown at 2:15:23--

Dodging my way between the jets of superheated plasma leaking out of various ruptures in the deck, I raced for the exit, blasting the doors open as I ran for the docking bay.

--Countdown at 1:43:16--

As I approached the door to the hangar, I felt the stations gravity begin to fluctuate. Suddenly the door to the Hangar was the floor and I was falling towards it. 'Only one chance at this...' I thought as I leveled my cannon at the doors.

--Countdown at 0:36:52--

I allowed myself to fall farther towards the door, wincing a bit as a jet caught me in the shoulder and I felt the heat searing the outside of my suit. I held it a moment longer, then fired as I came within a few feet of the door. As I had guessed, the backblast of the explosion against the doors slowed my fall a bit, and as I fell past the Gravi-lift platform, I grabbed onto it with one hand. Pulling myself up against the gravity plate, I hit my ship control in my gauntlet for the gravi-lift, and soon I was pulled into my ship, with the airlock snapping shut behind me.

--Countdown at 0:15:00--

I was in my pilot seat in an instant.

--0:13:00--

I hit the controls for the plasma jets and blasted the docking bay hatch open.

--0:09:37--

My ship swung about and rocketed towards the opening in the doors, and I rerouted as much power as I could to the engines.

--5--

My lasers widened the hole slightly as I approached ever closer.

--4--

I pulled the ship vertical to slip through the opening more easily.

--3--

A piece of debris bounced off the hull plating as I shot like a missile through the bay.

--2--

I ignored it as I concentrated everything on getting out.

--1--

I just slipped through the opening barely, and I heard a clang and the sound of tearing metal as a long range communications array was shaved off by the side of the opening.

--0--

I hit my afterburners to outrun the shockwave as the research station behind my ship erupted in an explosive fury. A few moments later the shockwave faded out, and all that was left of the station was scattered bits of debris and hubris. Not even a single asteroid had been spared from the hellish inferno of the explosion.

I sat back in my chair for a moment, breathless. Once again, I had been caught mostly unaware. I couldn't let that happen again. Setting my sensors to lock on to him, I began to follow Ridley's trail, and it led me directly back to Zebes.

----------

I lost Ridley's signature somewhere over the mountains of Zebes as we entered the atmosphere. So, not having anywhere else to look, I decided to start my search at the ruins of the pirates old base Tourian.

I noticed as I set down that a ship had crash landed nearby, but without a proper place to land nearby it, and the terrain to difficult to traverse with my current equipment, I set my ship down where I had years ago, near the entrance to the Brinstar gravi-lift, and the emergency exit I had used all those years ago when the Tourian base self destructed.

As I stepped off my ship into the Zebesian air, I took in the sites of my landing zone. I had landed within a few metres of where I had been when I first left Zebes so long ago. I could see the corroding metal of the doorway to the Tourian escape tunnel I had used years ago when I first destroyed the Zebes pirate base. To my surprise, the door activated upon my approach, and opened when I hit the activator. I stepped inside the hallway, scanners on full spectrum as I moved down the silent corridor.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," I said as I came to the first vertical shaft. Hopping the railing of the blackened and damaged ramp, I began to leap down the shaft, jumping from rocky platform to platform. "This is insane, where is everything? I should have at least seen a Zoomer or a Ripper by now." As I reached the bottom of the chamber, I found an operational hatch set into the ground. I opened the hatch and looked down to find the escape shaft I had used after killing Mother Brain during my first visit.

"Well, nowhere to go but down..." I said to myself as I jumped through the hatch and leapt down the shaft. I approached the door into Mother Brain's chamber cautiously, reaching from the side to activate the door mechanism. When It had opened fully, I leapt around the frame, only to find...

"By the Maker..."

---------

End Chapter Two.

Okay, I know. Cliffhangers! Who needs 'em! But seriously, this chapter was getting too long. I needed to cut this chapter some where, and this seemed to be the best place to do it. Next chapter, Samus finds herself reliving old memories. The horrors of Mother Brain are remembered. BTW, I got the Chapter name from one of the better tracks on the Run like Hell soundtrack. Called unsurprisingly, On Station. It has the right feel for Samus exploring the shutdown research station.

Next Chapter:

--I found myself remembering my battles as I walked through the damaged and broken hallways of the old pirate base. I could see myself, running from elite pirate drones, and obliterating them with missiles as I trapped them in a corner and put them out of my misery.--


	3. Relics of the Past

Metroid: The Fanfiction

by jammin-2099

Hey, putting in another chapter. These should come out pretty quickly since I got in the zone the yesterday and proceeded in the game a little faster than I planned to for the story, so I'm going to wing it as best I can, and hope I make the right references in time. I won't be writing in all the missile tanks and energy tanks, but I will give a description of her interactions with the power-ups, such as her first missile tank/Missile launcher. Her first energy tank, so on so forth.

Flames, You know the drill. We've got plenty of fliers here that haven't gone maverick yet, and they all like to reach out and torch someone.

So, here we go!

Note: USMC in this story is not the Marine corps and has nothing to do with the IRL Marines. USMC is the shortened version of "U"nited "S"pace "M"ilitary "C"orps.

---------------------------------

Chapter Three

Relics of the Past

---------------------------------

I approached the door into Mother Brain's chamber cautiously, reaching from the side to activate the door mechanism. When the doors had opened fully, I leapt around the frame, only to find...

"By the Maker..." I said silently to myself as I stepped into the now dormant throne chamber. Everything was a mess, conduits had fused, the doors were half melted on the inside, everywhere there were smashed and cracked monitors, and where there wasn't a monitor, there was a burned out slot where a monitor used to be. As I took a few more tentative steps into the final resting place of Mother Brain, I saw where her containment cylinder had been, before it had been smashed to useless shards of glass, from the missiles I had used to break through to the evil ruler. As I approached closer I could see the scorch marks were still on the walls, where near misses had continued to detonate harmlessly against the wall.

Turning away from the half melted pile of slag, I began walking towards where I had first entered Tourian, the passage I would now be using to return to Brinstar. I leapt up to the raised entranceway, only remembering now that the channel I had been walking in had once been filled with the same corrosive acid that Mother brain used as a circulatory fluid. "Must have burned away in the explosion." I said to myself as I activated the doors and stepped through to the Tourian to Brinstar gravi-lift room.

----------------------

The trip downward was uneventful, save for a few stray sounds of rocks falling and ancient structures crumbling from old age. I soon reached the bottom and felt my weight drop down slightly to meet my feet to the floor, as the gravi-lift deactivated at the end of the trip.

Now this place had brought back memories. This is where it had all began on Zebes, all those long years ago. I saw the familiar rock formations that formed the focus towers for the gravi-lift. And beyond them to my right, I saw the rock structure that had been the first formation I had explored back then. I almost missed the strange pale glow coming from the other side of the massive stalagmite, but after a moment of reminiscing my mind kicked back into gear. 'It couldn't be, I took those upgrades with me...' I thought to myself as I climbed over the rock formation.

As I reached the top though, I only confirmed my suspicion. There, encapsulated in a Chozonian energy sphere, lay the Maru Mari adaptation for my Powersuit, or the Morph ball, as I preferred to call it. Jumping down to the floor of the cavern, I moved towards it slowly, watching the shadows for an ambush by the space pirates.

The thought had been bugging me, this whole trip down to this point had been way too quiet. As I stepped up to the platform though, nothing materialized out of the aether. No surprise attacks from the shadows. No traps, no security systems. Just the enhancement.

I circled around the pedestal slowly, looking for anything that might suggest a trap, but nothing was out of place, I only found the connection port to download and engage the enhancement. Since I had my suit refitted for the metroid mission on SR-388, and again afterward, none of my tools were working anymore, so I inserted my cannon arm into the connection port and hit the keys on the pedestal to start the information download. Might as well get my suit upgraded as much as possible while I'm here, right?

I watched as the info began to scroll at high speed across my visual HUD. A moment later, and the download was completed, and I felt the burst of energy flooding to the newly etched in circuit pathways. For a moment, I was relaxed as the energy found its way into its new channels and activated the new equipment. Then, the feeling faded and I was focused back on the mission, but something seemed off. Noticing a rather strange glow playing across the floor, I turned and followed the strange glow up the wall, to...

A security eye! It had seen me!

My reactions immediately fell into place, and I flipped over the pedestal, firing a volley of plasma shots towards it as I came down. I watched for a moment as the surveillance device was destroyed, and then I cursed, loudly and at length. They had seen me for sure now, and I could hear all around me, though they were faint and in the distance, the sound of doors opening and drones taking positions. I immediately morphed, and remembering my first visit, rolled through the passageway under the giant spire I had just leapt down from. I decided, 'Well since they know I'm here, I'll just explore down here for the moment.'

That decided, I demorphed and leapt across the gravi-lift, landing gracefully on the other side, and jogged down the tunnel to the corroding door that led to a vertical shaft if I remembered correctly. Opening the door though presented a problem, as the corrosion had practically welded the door shut. After a moment of trying to pry it open, I finally said mentally to myself 'screw it' and leveled my cannon at the door. A short burst of plasma later and I walked through the newly, and permanently, opened door.

As I had thought, the vertical shaft was here, I took a moment to clear the debris blocking the lower floor, and leapt down, morphing for a moment to roll through a rather tight spot near the bottom. As I came through to the other side, I found an ancient looking door, similar to the ones I had seen on the Chozo ship I had grown up on. Reaching for the stud I knew was the activation switch, I twisted it, then stepped back as the door swung open.

Inside, I found a lost Chozonian lab, its technology mostly corroded, but some of it was still viable. Lost in the back of the lab was a Chozo statue, most likely it had been a statue of one of the greater scientific leaders in its time, but old age had worn it down to being unrecognizable. In its upraised claw, however, it held aloft a stasis sphere. Pushing a few keys on my gauntlet, I transmitted an unlock cipher to the sphere and waited as it began to pulse slightly. After a moment, the sphere shined brightly and retracted into the statues claw, revealing what it had been keeping in stasis.

My eyes widened as I realized what it was. It was a Chozonian missile launcher! One of the original series, it had several upgrades to be found, but I was sure I would have no problem with that. If this was here, It meant they had had a testing facility for the other prototypes! This was getting interesting. With the other prototypes I would have no problem handling the pirates.

I took the missile matrix from the opened claw, which closed up into the stasis sphere again after a moment. Unlocking and flipping open my cannon, I removed and tossed the burned out USMC missile launcher tech, and slipped in the Chozo circuitry cube, which immediately fused and integrated with my systems. I felt the launcher come online, and tested it by switching to missiles. I smiled slightly in pride as I watched the end of my cannon split open, and the warhead of the first missile became visible.

Switching back to my regular cannon, I continued my investigation of the lab, but eventually realized that nothing else of use had survived. Stepping from the lab, I turned and looked over the ancient research lab. Saying a prayer for the souls of the Chozo I had found the skeletons of in the lab, I switched to my new missiles and fired a pair of missiles into the lab, then quickly hit the button to close the doors. I heard the muffled 'whump' of the missiles detonating and the resulting explosion inside the lab. Satisfied that the pirates would not get their hands on that technology, I morphed and rolled out of the area.

------------------

I found my way back to the gravi-lift, running a quick diagnostic on my systems while on the way. The missile launcher I had found was integrating perfectly with my powersuit, and I wasn't detecting any abnormalities. I switched off the diagnostic as I reached the gravi-lift platform. Looking up the shaft, I could see that the running lights for the lift were back on, and they stretched all the way up to the top of the lift.

I stepped on the activation plate for the lift, and straightened as the gravity platform began to lift me upwards, bringing me back up to the decrepit area of Tourian. As the lift came to a stop, I could hear the pirates even then, the strange chitter of their mandibles as they spat at each other in their hissing, vulgar language.

I edged myself to the door, reaching over for the activation control slowly, making as little noise as possible. I flipped the control and watched as the door began to open. In a burst of inspiration I leapt up and dug the toes of my suit into the wall above the door, and grabbed the wall with my free hand, causing me to be hanging from the wall above the door upside down. I heard the two guards chittering at each other as they wondered why the door had opened.

'Come on...' I thought, as my grip began to loosen on the wall. 'Come into the lift room...' I mentally sighed in relief as the pirates walked through and looked around the room. Lowering my cannon from the wall and leveling it at them, I dropped to the floor, making a resounding clang as I hit. The sudden noise caused both pirates to whirl around to face me, but it was too late, I was already switched to missiles. "Hello boys, ready for the fireworks?" I quipped as I launched a time delay missile into the chest of the closer one, knocking both into the wall. I ran through the door which closed behind me, as the missile exploded, a small gout of flame escaping through the door way as it closed.

I relaxed for a moment, then jumped into the channel and ran for the door I had come in through. I could hear the sound of more guards running towards the gravi-lift room, but none of them could see down into the channel i was in, so they passed right by me. Leaping up at the end of the channel, I dove through the security door as it closed just barely making it out.

I sat there a moment at the bottom of the shaft, resting for just a moment. I found myself remembering my battles as I sat there at the bottom of the shaft among the damaged and broken pieces of platform. I could see myself, running from elite pirate drones, and obliterating them with missiles as I trapped them in a corner and put them out of my misery. "I really need a new day job..." I joked to myself as I got up and began the climb back up the shaft.

-------------------------

End Chapter Three

ok, well this is where I'm cutting it off for this chapter. No the vertical shaft right before the old Mother Brain room doesn't have drones in it at this point, as all the guards ran for the gravity lift room when they heard the explosion.

Hope you liked the way I described the power-ups in this chapter, Some terms I have come up with are probably obvious but I'll clarify in case anyone doesn't get it.

Gravi-lift: these are the elevator things Samus uses to change areas in Super Metroid, and I think just about every Metroid game.

Stasis Sphere: remember those powerups that you would find when you shot those balls the statues would be holding? Well that's a stasis sphere. I thought it would make more sense for Samus to unlock them and have them open naturally, than to have her blast them open. Blasting them just seemed kinda violent, and since it was that way in the game merely to prevent slowing the game down, I changed it to something that made more sense.

Security Eye: remember playing Super metroid, and when you get the Maru Mari Sphere that Eye opens up and shines that yellow light on you? That is the security eye I was talking about, It's like a kind of security camera.

Drones: Your basic Pirate guard unit. Also comes in commander, general, Elite and plasma varieties.

USMC: The United Space Military Corps. Basically the police force of the galaxy, and the best and most effective form of galactic government to date. The USMC is divided into 4 divisions; Navy- Ships and Space assault forces, Space Marines-Infiltration, Ground, and Ship Boarding assault troops, Emergency Forces- Responds to distress signals and basically is a special forces unit, and Governmental- Deals with planetary policy and existing treaties with non-United Space governments. The USMC is a coalition of over 50,000 worlds, Including Humans, Humanoids, and All forms of non-Humanoids.

That's the end. See you next chapter.

Stay Vigilant, Hunters.

Ja, ne?


	4. Welcoming Friend, Deadly Enemy

Metroid: The Fanfiction

by Jammin-2099

Well Here we go again. Chapter 4. This is getting harder for me to keep up with my game progress. Hopefully I'll be able to keep it up though, and There won't be any unnecessary Degradation of the Storyline.

I'm doin the best I can though guys, Come on I Need those Reviews.

------------------

Chapter 4

Welcoming Friend, Deadly Enemy

------------------

After a few minutes of climbing, I found myself back under the pressure door I had dropped through into this shaft. I flipped the door activator to open, and leapt up and through once the door was opened wide enough.

The pirates, luckily for me, were as dumb as they had been before. They hadn't changed their comm channel or even scrambled their frequencies. I was picking it up now. They were yelling about me, fearful screams of 'The Hunter is here!' and 'She's come for us all!' I listened for a moment, there above the door I had just leapt through, trying to get any intel on what kind of defenses they had setup. That was when I heard the most shocking transmission I have ever received from a pirate comm link.

"The Mother has sent the Elites."

I was frozen. I couldn't believe it. There was no way Mother Brain could have survived the destruction of the base. Her life-support system was the self destruction device, for crying out loud!

These thoughts began to plague me as I slowly forced my panic down. I had finally regained my composure, when I heard a skittering from right next to me that nearly set me off again. I quickly wheeled around, bringing my cannon up instinctually, to find a Ripper climbing down the wall next to me. It slowly creeped down to the floor and skittered across the ground, before starting it's way back up the other side of the room, never hesitating in its never ending search for sustenance. I watched it for a moment before calming myself down and lowering my cannon.

Looking up though, I found the shaft infested as it had been years ago. Rippers covered almost every viable platform, and zoomers swooped between the wall and other rock outcroppings.

I finally stored those unsettling thoughts away for later. They must have realized I would be monitoring their comm channels, and sent that out to throw me off guard. I quickly ran towards the southern wall, leapt up and kicked off of it, launching myself higher in the shaft. I climbed to the top quickly, leaping from platform to platform, stopping only to clear a stray ripper out of my way.

I reached the top quicker than I thought I would, But paid no mind to it as I landed at the edge of the top of the shaft. From where I was crouched, I could see a tunnel digging into the rock, and traveling below the floor. I ran towards where it was, leaping past the dive-bombing Skree, and morphing in mid-air as I dove for the hole. I rolled into the familiar ball mode, and rolled down the cramped tunnel, popping out and demorphing into a larger cavern that glowed with a strange light. I looked out over the room and noticed the glow came from a rubble strewn wall at the bottom of the chamber.

I made my way down carefully, avoiding the lone zoomer that had made it's home down here. When I reached the glowing wall, it began to pulse slightly faster, as if it was reacting to my suit. Trying to lift one of the rocks, I began trying to excavate the wall, only to have more rubble shift down and cover what I had taken away. I finally decided just to blast my way into the wall, lowering my cannon output to not cause a cave-in.

After blasting the rubble away, I found another of those strange Chozo lab doors. I opened the door carefully, the automatic system having given out long ago, due to years of disuse. The door creaked warningly as I pushed them open, the hinges ancient and unforgiving, almost as if something was resisting as I pushed them open. Once inside, I found a practically empty room, devoid of the many experiment tables I had seen in the last one. The floors and walls, though, were finely polished titanium, the only sign of aging apparent on them being the slight film of dust that had accumulated over the years. In the back of this lab though, nestled in an alcove set into the wall, rested another of the strange Chozo statues.

This one also held one of the Chozo stasis spheres, supported as the last one was by the right claw of the statue. As I came closer, the sphere began to open automatically, revealing the bomb weapon I had become used to using when I had the Morph ball upgrade. Like last time, I plugged my cannon into the data connection, and initiated the transfer. A moment later, I felt the new weapon system come online, and I disengaged myself from the statue. As I turned to leave, though, I heard a creak come from the statue. Looking back, I checked for anything that could have made the noise, but I found nothing. A moment later though, I heard the unmistakable sound of a door slamming shut. I quickly whirled around, and watched as the other half of the door forced itself shut, and I heard the locks set in.

I dashed to the door, searching for the opening switch, and not finding one, I turned around and began a search of the room for any traps that might have been activated. Nothing was apparent as an activated trap, but I was still hearing that creak from the statue. I moved closer to the statue to examine it further, when suddenly the eye of the statue opened!

"Oh, this is not good..." I said to myself as the statue began to stand up. It shrieked in a horrible, earsplitting, mechanical wail, and lunged forward as it made it to an upright position. I threw myself out of the way of the statues lunge, landing on my side and rolling to my feet as I fired several shots from my cannon into the statues side. I grimaced slightly as the shots barely left a dent in the monstrosity. Then I was moving again as the creature spun to swipe at me with a set of razor-sharp claws.

I switched to my missiles, hoping to do a little more damage, when it suddenly leapt away from me, and landed on the other side of the lab. I stood there a moment, trying to figure out why it had done that, and I saw it's beak open. "Oh, gizyo..." I cursed, as it began to fire pods of some kind at me. I leapt to the side of the first one, and jumped back a little further when it burst and began to eat through the floor.

I couldn't let it stay at this range, or I'd be melted down by this strange acid, so I charged in, trying to get in under it's barrage of acid pods. I came in as low as I could, jumping upwards, and somersaulting over the statues head while priming my first missile. I was about to fire it, when it swung it claw around towards me lightning fast. At first I thought it had missed me, but then I heard the "Krak-BOOM" as it broke the sound barrier momentarily, and the shockwave blew me off my feet, sending me into the wall. Fortunately, I managed to get the shot off before I was sent flying and the missile exploded against it's head. I was picking myself up from where I had landed against the wall, when suddenly out of the smoke from the explosion, the statue charged out towards me, and grabbed me up by the front of my suit, slamming me up against the wall.

I noticed as it held me there, that the explosion had ripped away the plating on it's stomach and face, and the face was a twisted mess. I could see it raising its other claw behind it, ready for the killing blow, and then I raised my cannon into it's stomach, pushing it in past the armor plating. "Good night, Brighteyes." I said with a smirk as I fired, blowing a hole out the other side of the creature, which slumped to the floor a moment later, dropping me from it's deathgrip.

I lay there a moment where I fell, staring up at the ceiling of the lab. "Well, that was fun..." I grumbled sarcastically. I brought up a status of my suit systems, everything was operational, and the few damaged systems the auto-repair was already working on. I picked myself up slowly, pulling myself out from under the smoking corpse on the floor. As I stood I heard the sound of a lock disengaging, and I looked at the door to see it swinging open. "Well, that solves how I'm supposed to get out of here..." I said as I pulled myself up into the doorway, and back down the hall to the main shaft. After a few moments of searching the roof of the chamber, I found an outcropping that had a tunnel dug just above it, and it led right to the door I had come in from my ship just a few hours ago. I opened it, and stepped out, heading back to my ship for a little first aid, and systems repair before I continued to search deeper.

--------------------

End Chapter 4

Okay, well hope you like this so far. I'm working on getting through the story. I try to keep the things that happen in the game as close to the way they already are, without changing them drastically for the story. But some of the things just don't fit. Obvious things are like getting energy and missile reloads from the creatures you destroy. That just wouldn't do at all. The creatures here aren't bothering Samus, so she's going to try to avoid them and avoid killing anything she doesn't need to. I've gotten all the way past Kraid on the game, so I should be able to write up to that point pretty quickly. It's when I get past that point that I begin getting lost, having trouble finding the next objective, yadda yadda yadda... So I shouldn't have much trouble with writing for the next three to four chapters.

Next chapter....

----The lift dropped slowly through the packed earth around me, and stayed relatively stable as it descended. It wasn't until I noticed that the earth was beginning to be replaced by vines and plantlife that I began to realize this wasn't the same Zebes I had assaulted a few years ago.----

See you next mission...

Stay Vigilant, Hunters.

Ja, ne?


	5. The Underground Rainforests of Zebes

Metroid: The Fanfiction

by Jammin-2099

A.K.A. Zero: The Dimensional Traveler

Hey guys, got another Metroid chapter for ya. I've gotta apologize about the chapter naming explanation on chapter two. I thought the name of the song from the RLH(Run Like Hell) Soundtrack was "On Station" but the name of the song was actually "Forseti Station". Either way, the song still really does fit well with that particular chapter. Well, it's been a while, but I'm finally trying to get this story going again. I've had a few problems in that I am in the process of changing out OS's on my computer, and I don't have access to my Emulators right now. So it may take a little longer for me to get chapters out. But for now, on with the story!

-----------

Chapter 5

The Underground Rainforests of Zebes

-----------

It was silent as I returned to the shaft leading down to the old Tourian, not even the sounds of the local wildlife were there, and that's when I saw it. Down at the bottom of the shaft, Pirates were coming up through the escape hatch, and the Zoomers and Rippers had all retreated to their underground nests. I could tell they were searching for me, as they scanned the walls of the shaft with their tracking equipment.

Suddenly, in the path of one of the scanner beams, a pair of footprints and a handprint was illuminated on the wall. The spot I had kicked off of when I was getting away! I started to circle around the shaft, looking for another exit. There had to be one, since they wouldn't be using this area as their main base in the state it was in.

I was sliding across the wall, looking for another exit when I suddenly fell through! I stood up, looking at the smooth-bored tunnel I was now in, and the rocky face that was in front of me. I reached a hand up to it and was surprised as my hand passed through the illusion and I pulled it back. "Holographic projector systems...Great...that's all I need right now is another way for them to hide things..." I said sarcastically to myself as I turned and walked towards the now apparent door at the end of the tunnel.

It opened on a tunnel leading downwards, a path spiralling slowly down toward the heart of the planet. As I slowly made my way down, I noticed almost immediately the absence of natural sounds. The wavers didn't make noise anyway, something about their physiology, but the strange rippers I saw along the way should have been making a chittering noise, the sound of their mandibles coming together. The few I saw weren't making any noise at all, but they seemed different, and seemed to give off a metallic sheen.

When I saw one of them spin suddenly when a rock fell and clattered off the ground, and sweep the area with a highly focused scan field, I realized what it was. "They made a security device that looks like a Ripper." I said dryly to myself. "I'm not giving these guys enough credit. Before that Security eye, I would have walked right into that."

I made it a point to avoid those as much as possible, noting the extra shimmer of their armor that indicated an anti-beam coating. "If I only had my grappling beam, I could fry it's circuits..." I thought to myself as I snuck past the last of them. I noticed as I came to the end of the tunnel that the walls were becoming more well-designed, and there was less bare rock and more metallic panels.

As I came to the door, I noticed something lying in an alcove on the floor. I reached down and pulled it out, looking at the small cube, it underside lined with small connector pins, and the top of it marked with Chozo heiroglyphics. As my suit translated it, It activated, and my suit finally recognized it. It was a Chozonian Energy Tank! I hoped it was still operational, as I reached around and plugged it into a slot on the back of my suit. I moved over to a darkened corner of the hallway, and watched my suits diagnostic as it ran over the cicuitry in the tank. After a moment, a prompt came up telling me it was reconfiguring my energy usage protocols for the shielding system, and I saw the faint glow of my shield on my visor fade out. Another moment later and the tanks at the top of my hud reappeared, an extra meter showing on the display, and I saw the meters fill up as the slight amber glow returned.

I stepped forward and through the next door after opening it, taking note of the increased finish of the hallways. The one I was currently in looked as if it had been taken from a ship. With it's gleaming surfaces, and straight lines, there was no doubt. Someone had rebuilt a new base here, and I had to take it out.

A little while, and a few missles later, I was stepping into a gravi-lift room, and the energy plate was set to go down. I stepped onto it and activated the lift, watching as the ground began to seemingly rise up around me, and I was swallowed by the darkness of the shaft.

The lift dropped slowly through the packed earth around me, and the lift stayed relatively stable as it descended. It wasn't until I noticed the earth was beginning to be replaced by vines and plantlife that I began to realize this wasn't the same Zebes I had assaulted a few years ago. I was amazed at the structure of the plants that had grown to support the massive cavern above, and I saw below me the lift began to open up.

The platform dropped down, and stopped on a platform of vines, reinforced of course with metal plates and supports from the pirates. As I stepped off the lift I noticed the ground was not entirely stable, the vines giving way slightly as I stepped across them, and after a moment, I was forced to step back onto the metal ramps and platforms that had obviously been installed for just this purpose.

I took my time going down, watching for enemies, but nothing was apparent with the exception of the natural wildlife that had taken root down here. I came across several doors on my way down, the last marked "Navigation Room". This one gave me pause, and I stopped to examine it a bit closer. When I came to the doors however, I was put on alert as the doors slid open noiselessly by my approach. Inside, I found several computer terminals setup, along with a holographic map. kneeling at one of the consoles, I interfaced with the machine, and began scanning through the records.

---------

-Translated from Space Pirate language.-

Stardate 85.4.2593

We have finished the access tunnels through Brinstar.

Are now beginning the research on the indigenous lifeforms of the Brinstar Area of Zebes.

Several of the lifeforms from this area of the planet show remarkable abilities, such as a strange creature similar to a kranar'kat'leth bird from our homeworld which travels at an amazing speed. It showed a very protective nature towards it's eggs which it gaurds from us using it speedy movements. To this day we have not been able to acquire any eggs for research.

-End of File-

Several more entries of this nature are also present, as well as the final report.

Stardate 13.56.2734

We have completed our research of the area, and there is nothing more to learn from this station. We have closed down most of our power, and have finished removal of the more important equipment. I have heard the explosions from the other end of the base, more than likely the equipment we just sent back to the others is being destroyed in the explosion. We're pulling out and heading for the research facilities on Tallon IV, thank the Mother, so we won't have to deal with whatever the main base is dealing with. Stupid half-moults, screaming this and that about "The Hunter" over the comm-link. The Hunter is a child's story. A scary story told to larvae to keep them in line. This is research base Kari'lith. Closing down.

-End Of File-

--------------

I downloaded and looked over the data they had left, but not much was of help. Noticing a terminal against the wall that was still relatively active, I walked over and connected my blaster interface to it. After a moment or two I got the connection working and the computer uplinked to the pirate network. It started downloading files automatically, and after a moment it released the connection automatically, as my systems indicated I had received a map download. I checked my Map on the HUD, taking note of where it marked the Energy and weapons storage. Closing down the systems again, I walked out the doors, and moved on to the storage facilities it had marked.

--------------

End of Chapter

--------------

Well, heres another chapter for you. And this time I explain where the Title "The Hunter" Came from. With any "Demon" theres going to be those people that don't believe in it. And the pirates had to draw the name "Hunter" from somewhere. and usually those names come from an old folktale about a rampaging Demon. So I went with it. Yes, For those of you that couldn't realize it from what I had said there. The research station and the Brinstar Tunnels were there in the first mission, Samus just couldn't get to them.

As for the tech:

Energy Tanks: These are those E tanks you find on the floor and in various other places, In this story, they're actually about the size of a small apple. and they connect into ports on the back of Samus's suit, providing extra energy pathways and new circuit layouts, providing her with a more efficient method of using her energy, hence there is more energy to be used.

The Pirates Research station: hey, The Pirates had to do some exploring too. and the "Navigation" room I was describing there, was basically one of those rooms in game where Samus downloads a part of the map. Specifically, the Brinstar Map.

In the Memory of the Chozo!

Ja, ne?


End file.
